dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
NiKenzie
NiKenzie (Nikki and Mac'Kenzie') is the enemy pairing of MacKenzie Hollister and Nikki Maxwell. They both hate each other. NiKenzie Moments ''Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life *MacKenzie called Nikki a loser. *Mackenzie didn't invite Nikki to her party. *MacKenzie humiliates Nikki. *MacKenzie glares at Nikki. *They both like Brandon. *Mackenzie calls Nikki a dork. Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl *MacKenzie insults Nikki's artwork. *MacKenzie interrupts Brandon talking to Nikki and then begins to flirt with him. * MacKenzie knows her Aunt Clarissa told Nikki she could face paint so she gets her an old smelly rat costume to wear. *MacKenzie invites Nikki to her party only to embarras her. *Nikki doesn't warn MacKenzie and Jessica about the fountain being messed up. *MacKenzie tells everyone at the school that Nikki only came to party to humiliate her. *MacKenzie lets everyone resign other than Nikki, Chloe, Zoey, Theodore, and Violet because she thinks they can't pull it off and knows that if they resign everyone will blame them. *Nikki gets asked to the dance by Brandon and MacKenzie finds out. *MacKenzie takes credit for the whole dance. *MacKenzie steals Nikki's duffel bag. *MacKenzie goes to flirt with Brandon. *MacKenzie blames Nikki for everything that happens. Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star *MacKenzie makes fun of Nikki for dancing at Queasy Cheesy. *MacKenzie posts Nikki dancing at Queasy Cheesy on YouTube. *MacKenzie uses the video as blackmail to get Chloe and Zoey to dance for her. *MacKenzie tricks Chloe and Zoey into dancing with her, keeping them away from Nikki. *MacKenzie sends Nikki a fake tuition bill which gives her massive anxiety. *MacKenzie flirts with Brandon. *MacKenzie hears about Nikki starting a new band and uses it to turn Chloe and Zoey against her. *MacKenzie shows the whole school the Queasy Cheesy video because she hears that Nikki's band is decent. *MacKenzie temporarily gets ''Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet ''kicked out the show. *MacKenzie wins the talent show not knowing that Mr.Chase thought that ''Actually I'm Not Really Sure Yet was better and that they were going to have a song released. ''How To Dork Your Diary *MacKenzie tries to find Nikki's diary. *MacKenzie makes Nikki look like the bad person in front of Principal Winston. Tales From a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess *Nikki gets invited to Brandon's party and MacKenzie does not. *MacKenzie insults Nikki by saying "...after that all you have to do is pay some freakishly ugly guy to marry you!" *MacKenzie tries to keep Nikki from skating for Fuzzy Friends. *MacKenzie inturrupts Nikki and Brandon's "moment" by trying to talk to him about skating for Fuzzy Friends. *MacKenzie sees that Nikki can't ice skate and insults her. *MacKenzie calls Fuzzy Friends stupid. *MacKenzie doesn't skate for Fuzzy Friends not knowing that it closing will result in Brandon moving. She thinks that Brandon will hate Nikki and come to her. *MacKenzie sends Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey's Sugar Plum fairy costumes to New York. *MacKenzie tricks Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey. *MacKenzie locks Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey in a storage closet. *MacKenzie wins $3,000, but Nikki won the fan favorite giving Fuzzy Friends $10,000. Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All *Nikki toilet papers MacKenzie's house. *MacKenzie tells everyone that Brandon TP'd her house to get her attention. *MacKenzie and Nikki both know this could get Brandon in serious trouble. *MacKenzie said she'll stop if Nikki got both her and Jessica invites to the party. *Nikki joins the newpaper team to stop MacKenzie from saying stuff that isn't true. *Nikki gets MVP and MacKenzie gets jealous. *MacKenzie sets up a meeting with Principal Winston about what's been happening. *MacKenzie gets busted by Marcy. *MacKenzie doesn't get invited to Brandon's party in the end. Tales From a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker *MacKenzie crashes Brandon's party. *MacKenzie steals Brandon's phone and sends Nikki really strange and insulting messages the whole month making her think that Brandon is the one doing it. *MacKenzie interrupts Nikki trying to give Brandon his valentine. *MacKenzie coughs so that Brandon can't get the valentine on the floor. *MacKenzie gets Nikki in trouble. *MacKenzie tries to drown Nikki. *When MacKenzie gets evil looks she blames Nikki and calls her the "Dork in the Doughnut". *Nikki beat MacKenzie in a swim race and also sets a new record. *MacKenzie tries to bribe Brandon to be her date. *MacKenzie tries to turn everyone against each other when everything was sorted out. *Nikki (along with Brandon) prank MacKenzie. Blog Moments The following never happen in the book, but they were on Nikki's blog. The Best Halloween Dance Ever *MacKenzie trips Nikki. I Got The Best Friend Blues *When MacKenzie insulted Chloe, Nikki thought about saying, "Go and pick on someone your own size- you know, someone with a MASSIVE head and brain damage from lip gloss abuse!!" *Instead, Nikki told MacKenzie, "Wow is that Jessica spilling on the shirt she borrowed from you? That grape juice sure looks messy!" MacKenzie is So Delusional *MacKenzie insults Nikki. *Nikki thinks about something mean to say about MacKenzie, but decides to not say anything. *MacKenzie pranks Nikki by putting water for her to slip on by her locker in front of BRANDON. What Pat Did To MacKenzie *MacKenzie blames Nikki for something she knows that Nikki didn't do. When Brandon Caught Me At His Locker *MacKenzie calls Nikki the "Garbage Bandit". Booger Has a Crush On Me! Jason Booger Has a Crush On Me! *Nikki refers to MacKenzie as the "horrendous, soul-less bully". I Hate the Dentist!!! *MacKenzie starts to videotape Nikki squirming around in the dentist chair. I Love the Mall *MacKenzie takes embarrasing photos of Nikki and her mom. *Nikki calls MacKenzie a "blood hungry shark". MacKenzie the Theif *Nikki draws attention to MacKenzie and says that someone lost their wallet. MacKenzie Tried To Get Even *MacKenzie lies about being Nikki's friend. *MacKenzie covers up calling her ugly and dumb by saying that Nikki says all this about HERSELF. Too Tired To Function *MacKenzie insults Nikki by saying she looks horrible. Drama At the Bowling Alley *MacKenzie distracts Nikki by yelling "Dork alert!" *MacKenzie tries to ruin her night. *MacKenzie pushes Nikki out of the way to show off. How MacKenzie Almost Ruined My Day *MacKenzie insults Nikki's ponytail. *MacKenzie laughs at Nikki. First Day Back At School *MacKenzie blows spitballs into Nikki's hair. Brandon's So Sweet!! *MacKenzie steals Nikki's chicken fingers. *MacKenzie throws Nikki's chicken fingers in the trash. MacKenzie's Latest Immature Prank *MacKenzie tries to embarass Nikki. *MacKenzie steals Nikki's bag. *MacKenzie puts rotten eggs in Nikki's bag. Ideas For the Halloween Dance *MacKenzie insults Nikki. *MacKenzie tries to make Nikki feel nervous about who Brandon will ask. *MacKenzie gets mad that Nikki doesn't care, so she grabs her notebook and tears out all her ideas for the dance. *Nikki talks to MacKenzie like a 2-year-old, then walks away MacKenzie Lied About Me To Brandon *MacKenzie steals Nikki's notes and pretends that she took them instead. *MacKenzie tries to pretend like it's her notebook and that Nikki drew something mean in it. Did MacKenzie Pull Brandon To the Dark Side?? *MacKenzie lies about meeting Brandon at the animal shelter. MacKenzie Spread a Horrible Rumor About Me!! *MacKenzie spreads a rumor about how Nikki got Brandon to go trick or treating with her, Chloe, and Zoey. How MacKenzie Made the Sleepover Miserable! *MacKenzie calls Nikki poor. *Nikki snatches MacKenzie's phone out her hand and kicks her out. MacKenzie's Trying To Blackmail Me... Again! *MacKenzie videotapes Nikki getting SUPERembarassing things from a store. My Plan To Steal MacKenzie's Video *MacKenzie tried to blackmail Nikki (AGAIN) into getting her an invite to Brandon's party (AGAIN!). *Nikki devises a plan to get MacKenzie's video. I'm a Supersad Sleepwalking Zombie *MacKenzie sarcastically plays an invisible violin. I Can't Believe What Happened To MacKenzie *Nikki sarcastically plays an invisible violin. *Nikki starts trying to help MacKenzie feel better. The CCPs All Made Up... and Now They've Turned On Me! *MacKenzie blames Nikki for the robbery in her house. *MacKenzie posted the embarrassing diaper video on YouTube. Trivia Song The ship song for NiKenzie is "She Wolf" by David Guetta. This is because Nikki feels like she has to compete with MacKenzie (the she wolf), but she feels she can't because MacKenzie is popular and rich. Quotes Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Nikki Category:Pairings with MacKenzie